Heretofore, it has been the practice in fabricating such cut and edge stitched articles, particularly washcloths and the like, to feed a continuous length of textile fabric to a cutting mechanism and cut the fabric into individual articles of predetermined dimensions. These individually cut articles were then stacked up and taken to sewing machines where an operator fed the individual cut articles into the sewing machines which would edge stitch these cut articles around all four sides to complete fabrication thereof and produce a finished article, such as a washcloth or the like.
This article fabricating operation was excessive in operator time and expense because of the separately performed fabricating steps.